


Pack

by Moonalight



Series: Stiles Means Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Chimera Pack Is A Thing, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: After Stiles became Theo's mate, he has to deal with all the new things coming his way. The pack bond for one. The fact that his old 'pack' think that he was brainwashed for two. And also there's still the normal struggles of Beacon Hills to face. Who cares if he's having mind-blowing sex with the chimera alpha in between all of that? Not Stiles, that's who.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Means Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901182
Comments: 35
Kudos: 138





	1. Morning After

******  
Stiles wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. As he ran his fingers over the bandage on his neck, he wondered if the nogitsune had driven him insane. It would hardly be a surprise. Even after being freed and killing the ancient fox, he had never truly returned to who he was. Up until that point he’d been trying to deny it. 

But when he blinked, his lashes rubbed against the crook of a neck. It was warm there. Stiles could just hear the slow thumping of a heart against his cheek. It was smooth and steady, so different from how it’d been when they were both coming down from what happened. Just a few hours ago it had been rabbiting, leaping. Out of control and wild like the one it belonged to.

A certain half wolf, half coyote. One Theo Raeken. 

Theo Raeken, who he had slept with. Who he had given his virginity to in order to save his father. 

He lowered his hand from the bandage, curling it closely against his bare chest as he pressed into the body’s warmth. Strong arms were still wrapped around him. They kept him close to the wolf, kept him safe where they lay over the rumpled bed. 

It was the tether; the pack bond that had snapped into place after he was bit. That was why he was acting the way he was. Not because he genuinely wanted to be held by Theo. There was no way that would ever be possible.

Any other truth was still too insane to comprehend.

The pack bond was strange enough on its own. Stiles had never felt anything like it before. He never knew how off him and Scott were to call their little gang a ‘pack’. What they had was nothing like this. This was a constant connection, paired to his still human soul. He could feel Theo in more than a physical sense. Distantly he could feel others too, and he didn’t have to ask to know that it was the other chimeras. 

Theo shifted against him, drawing him from his focus on the tether. Large hands drew him closer, and an embarrassing squeak left Stiles as his bare body was pressed on. The wolf’s warm body tensed. He could feel the heartbeat against his cheek speeding up as Theo started to wake. Heat spread up his neck at the thought of being seen.

He burrowed himself deeper under Theo’s chin, winding his arms around the chimera in turn. His body was pulled close as Stiles was suddenly all too aware of their position. With him completely naked and the other only wearing his underwear and jeans. Fabric rubbed uncomfortably below his stomach, but he was more concerned about the embarrassment making his heart flip. 

“Stiles?” He had to swallow back another embarrassing sound when his name was called. Theo’s voice was still thick with sleep. Hoarse and rough from their nightly activities. The rumble of his vocal cords tickled Stiles’ ear, making him shiver. 

“Hey,” that odd caring tone was back, full of love and concern that made the human want to entrust everything to the blonde, “You okay?” 

Hands tried to run over his back. They stopped almost instantly though. Stiles felt a sting of pain and tried to arch away from the touch. His body was already pressed against skin, he had nowhere to go. 

“Shit,” he heard Theo hiss as hands reached up to press on his shoulders, “Stiles, let go. I need to see your back.”

He shook his head against the idea, still feeling too exposed as he was. The pain he could handle. It wasn’t even there now that nothing was touching his back. The hands tried to press harder, but he held on resolutely. 

“Stiles, I think you’re bleeding,” the wolf pleaded, trying to be gentle in his prying, “Just let me see.”

It felt strange to hear Theo plead. Usually the teen was the picture of confidence. Sure, Stiles had seen him switch gears a couple times, but outside of what had happened the night before he’d never heard the wolf so concerned. It made him feel guilty for being so obstinate. 

He loosened his grip slowly, letting himself be pulled away and placed on his belly over the sheets. His legs curled up to his stomach in some sort of defensive position. It really was useless though. With the wolf kneeling over him, his whole body was practically on display. 

His hands fisted into the covers, eyes shutting tight as humiliation swept over him. Last night had been one thing. He’d been lost in arousal and willing to do anything. Now he was sober again, and he didn’t like being observed like a doll.

Fingers ran over the curve of his back, pain flaring up when they hit a bump. Quiet apologies did nothing to sway his unhappiness. He’d already known Theo had cut into his back the night before. It had been hard to miss, even if it simply felt good at the time. 

“I’m so sorry Stiles,” he heard the wolf repeat for the hundredth time, hands still hovering over the torn claw marks, “I didn’t mean to. I swear, I-”

“Theo,” he whispered against his will. His eyes flickered, burning and swollen from crying so much. His body trembled under those hands. He couldn’t breath. 

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Theo told him, crawling off the bed and making everything shift. Stiles watched him rush to the bedroom’s bathroom, vision blurry through mostly closed eyes. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. He just laid there, waiting for his alpha to return. 

His alpha.

He whimpered against the blankets as he thought that. The pack bond surged up around him and he could suddenly feel a wave of concern and guilt. Leading those emotions, though, was love. 

Stiles opened his mouth in a keen, no longer in control of himself. Less human, more animal despite not being changed. Theo wasn’t an honest alpha. He couldn’t turn other people. But apparently having the supernatural connection was enough to make him act like one. 

Footsteps thudded across the room towards him. Something landed on the bed but he couldn’t focus on that as arms wrapped around him. His body was pulled forward in a warm embrace, fingers carding through his hair and there was that sound. The sound that Theo had used to calm him, to help him when he had started to panic. 

“I’m here,” he heard against his ear, low and full of emotions that Stiles could actually feel. It was overwhelming, his chest ready to burst as it was filled by the other’s. He was lost in the bond. Everything was a blur as he was held by Theo. That sound was the only thing he could fixate on. A low rumble deep in his body that stopped him from completely breaking.

“Alpha,” the whine hardly sounded like his voice. It was high and needy, desperate and begging for help. For instructions.

“Breath, Stiles,” he heard, the voice surrounding him in his panic, “Just breath. The others’ emotions will become background noise if you just don’t focus on them.”

He tried. Stiles stopped thinking about the feelings. Instead he pushed all his thoughts toward Theo. Toward the way those hands ran over his body in a comforting caress, the way he whispered to him in that low voice, and the way he continued making that noise. 

Slowly he came down from it. Whatever had just happened, that is. His body relaxed into his alpha’s, trusting him to help as the bond fell back into the recesses of his mind. 

“There you go,” Theo purred, tone proud, “That’s my little mate.”

Being called that made Stiles choke, face burning as he burrowed deeper into the wolf’s chest. The thing was, it wasn’t bad. It was embarrassing and it was a little cringey, yes. But it wasn’t bad. The name, being called his mate, brought a turrent of positive emotions that he wasn’t sure were his.

“Let me get you patched up baby,” he continued on, not stopping his comforting all the while, “and then we can talk.”

Yeah. That sounded fine. Stiles didn’t even mind the wolf was awkwardly treating his wounds upside down. He didn’t mind that his face was pressed into that chest still, or that he wasn’t sure if he was even feeling his own emotions. 

He didn’t mind, because Theo never stopped holding him through it all.


	2. Confession and Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never wanted to hurt you, Stiles,” lips brushed over his ear and he shivered, grabbing fistfuls of the couch in an attempt not to react to the emotions flooding over him, “I came back for you.”

******  
Stiles frowned as he felt the awkward pull of bandages under his shirt. Despite his earlier belief that the scratches weren’t that bad, he was starting to feel it now. Every shift of his shoulder pulled at the healing cuts and made him wince. Every move of his neck made the bite mark shift. Every step...was impossible.

The first chance he had gotten after Theo left the room, he had tried to leave the bed to get dressed. It had turned out to be impossible. His legs hadn’t held him for even a second. His hips were completely bruised inside and out. He wouldn’t be moving for a while. 

It had been embarrassing to be carried around by the wolf. He had helped him get dressed too. Stiles didn’t know what to feel. This overwhelming sense of trust still hung over him thanks to the tether. Trust in his alpha to take care of him; in his mate.

The thought to argue against being carried downstairs to the living room hadn’t even crossed his mind. He was too busy overthinking things as usual. And it wasn’t the fact that the clothes he’d been lent smelled like Theo.

It was everything.

“Stiles?” He very pointedly did not look when his name was called. Instead he just curled up tighter on the couch. It was uncomfortable. Not to say it was a bad couch, it was just unfamiliar. He didn’t know it and he didn’t like that. 

“Hey,” a hand reached over to run through his hair, soft and gentle, “Does it hurt? I can take your pain.”

“You caused my pain,” he whispered against the cushion, closing his eyes miserably. A flare of pain rushed through him thanks to the bond. Stiles curled tighter, forcing down the whine in response to his alpha’s pain. It wasn’t real. He didn’t actually care for the psychotic chimera that destroyed his life.

“I never wanted to hurt you, Stiles,” lips brushed over his ear and he shivered, grabbing fistfuls of the couch in an attempt not to react to the emotions flooding over him, “I came back for you.”

There was pain. Deep and sharp that made his breath speed up as he realized just how hurt Theo was. But there was also love. Now, Stiles was no expert with such an emotion. He knew the chemical makeup involved obviously. But his only true experience was with Lydia and Malia. 

Lydia was probably the closest he had gotten to love. The way she made him breathless, the way his eyes followed her, the way he thought of her all the time...but those feelings had dulled over time. Now he considered her a good friend, his best friend; nothing more.

Malia had been rushed and passionate. There hadn’t been real love there. She was a rebound and he was her connection to humanity. They relied on each other. They had depended on one another, but nothing else. Their relationship had been doomed from the start. 

Theo...

What he felt was strong. It was heated and soft and filling. The intensity made it hard to breathe. His thoughts were haunted by Stiles, his heart completely full of him. 

“Why do you love me?” He didn’t understand it. What was there about him that could have drawn the alpha to him? Stiles was a human. He was weaker and smaller. His only defense was his words. There shouldn’t have been anything about him to make the wolf care. 

The fingers stopped moving through his hair. Genuine surprise and pain filled the bond. This time he couldn’t stop the whimper. He let his eyes open, turning up to look at the teen peering down at him. 

Theo sighed, shaking his head and removing the hand from Stiles. If he wasn’t so distracted by the bond he would’ve said that the blonde was blushing. 

He reached out for him, trying to grab the retreating hand before it could get away. Instantly it returned, Theo intertwining their fingers together tightly. He sighed, mind spinning from everything and just focused on the feeling of their skin touching. 

“I loved you,” his head lulled as he listened to the smooth voice, pushing away the bond to try and clear his mind, “A long time ago. Back when we were kids, when you would let me hide out at your house.”

“You can’t really say that,” Stiles mumbled, “your lovemap wasn’t fully developed at that age.”

“Then call it a crush,” Theo chuckled, squeezing his hand, “but I knew I wanted you. I knew that I would never stop wanting you. I want you, Stiles, I love you,” his voice was completely sure, confident in what he was saying, “I told you before, I’ll accept you. No matter what you say or do, that will never change.” 

It was everything he’d ever wanted to be told. He’d always wanted to be loved and accepted. And Theo did. He loved him and he accepted him.

“I don’t get it,” Stiles whispered, feeling weak, “You know I don’t love you, right?” More pain moved through the bond that he had pushed away in response to his words. He writhed at the feeling, clasping tighter to the hand.

“And that’s okay,” Theo promised, his voice wavering now, “you already let me have more than I ever deserved.” 

Before he could respond, a loud ringing interrupted them. He flinched violently at the sound. His hand released Theo’s, reaching up to cover his ears instead on reflex. He felt the wolf move away from him. For a moment he just lay there, trying to make any sense of everything he’d been told. 

“Stiles!” He looked up. Theo was holding his phone to his ear, looking back at him with a smile on his face. “Hayden found out how to help your father. He’s going to be okay.”

The tears that fell from his eyes then were pure relief. He couldn’t even bring himself to complain when Theo came over to lift him on his lap. Stiles buried his face in his alpha’s shirt, and he cried.


	3. Chimeras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong with seeing them?” His alpha huffed, shaking his head as he looked at his phone, “They’re already on their way. They’re pack, Stiles. Your pack now.”

******  
“Theo, I need to see my father,” Stiles tried to get off the couch only to be pushed back down. Despite how gentle the wolf was in his actions, he still winced as he felt his abused body get jolted by movement. It only further proved Theo’s point. 

“You can’t walk,” he growled, holding his shoulders in place, “and you can barely think straight with the bond still settling. Do you really think you could get out of this room, let alone to the hospital?”

“My father, Theo!” Stiles grabbed at the arms keeping him still, trying hopelessly to move, “I need to-”

“Stiles,” the growl was more real now, his eyes glowing a deep amber that made him freeze in place, “He’s going to be fine. I kept my word, they found out what was wrong. You being there won’t do anything but cause more problems.” 

The sight of his alpha’s eyes, hearing his growl, made Stiles cower. He pulled further back into the couch. His head tipped back, baring his neck to Theo in submission. Immediately his shoulders were being released.

A comforting rumble came from Theo’s chest, the same he kept using to calm him. He let his head fall back into place. His eyes were bleary as he looked at him, sighing as he relaxed.

“Sorry,” a hand ran over his face, love being pressed onto him. 

“How do you keep doing that?” Stiles asked defeatedly, giving up on trying to get away. The bond was a curious matter. It was still new to him and he needed something to focus on if he was going to let the matter of his father go. Yes, he knew that Theo was right. 

His phone was full of messages from people. Melissa kept trying to call and ask where he was. Mason kept texting him updates on what was happening. Stiles preferred to think about his new situation over the chaos outside of this strangers’ house. 

“I told you. It’s something alpha’s do to comfort-” Stiles shook his head, waving the answer away.

“Not that. I mean the emotion thing.” The comforting rumble had already been explained. Granted, it had been in the middle of sex, but it had been explained. 

“Oh,” Theo glanced away before returning his attention to the human, “You already know about the pack bond? Well emotions aren’t just able to be sensed. You can block them, send them, focus on them-so many things.”

There was an affection in his voice as he said that, smiling softly as he explained. Stiles found himself fixated on that expression. It was like the bond was something special to the wolf. Maybe it was. 

Stiles could already tell how strong it was. Even when he pushed it away, he could sense it in the back of his mind. It was an overwhelming connection. Like he was tied to other people, people he could trust. For Theo, who had never truly had people he could be with, he had to covet the feeling. 

“So you can feel everything I can?” The idea was disturbing. Stiles hardly knew what he felt half the time. Letting others in, after the nogitsune... “No,” he groaned, shaking his head, “Please don’t. I can’t do this again!”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Theo caught his head, pushing their foreheads together, “Experience with the bond means I can choose what to feel. I haven’t invaded your privacy Stiles, I won’t.”

“The others-” 

“When they called I told them to respect the new packmate’s privacy as well,” very gently, he pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek. The press of lips was comforting. He felt hands move down to his arms, the dull ache of his body being drained away. 

“Theo...” The name was nothing but a breath. He sighed, relaxing in his alpha’s embrace. 

Stiles was done overthinking everything. Rationally he knew he couldn’t trust the chimera. He knew he would be betrayed, and that this was all probably some evil ploy. 

But was it so bad to want it to be real?  
******  
“No.”

“Stiles.”

“No.” He crossed his arms, scowling at the wolf as he hugged the couch pillow to his chest tighter. Theo wanted the chimera pack to meet him, but he refused to leave Stiles. That meant the pack was going to come to this estate. That Stiles would have to see them.

“What’s wrong with seeing them?” His alpha huffed, shaking his head as he looked at his phone, “They’re already on their way. They’re pack, Stiles. Your pack now.”

“My pack?” He tried to ignore that ache in his chest when he denied it. He could feel them. The other chimera’s were all present in his bond even though he couldn’t tell them apart. But he had many reasons to deny it.

“Tracey is a murderer,” he huffed, “even if she was never charged. She tried to kill Lydia! Josh tried to kill me and you killed him in return. Corey...well, Corey and Hayden aren’t bad, but still! That’s two that have tried to hurt me!”

“And they’ll never hurt you again,” Theo’s hands cupped his face, phone falling forgotten. Stiles hated how often the wolf touched him. He hated it because it was so comforting. He could feel the heat of his skin, the pulse of his wrists when he pressed. It was so close soothing. 

Maybe that’s why he kept resorting to doing it when Stiles was upset. He could probably sense, even without reading his emotions, that it felt good. 

“If they dared to try and hurt my mate, I’d kill them.” Being called his mate made his heart fuzzy. He didn’t even pay attention to the deadly threat. Something inside just wanted him to focus on the first part, and that was the part he indulged in.

“...” Stiles honestly felt like he didn’t know anything. Mate sounded so official, so different. There was something inside of him that screamed it was right though. But he had told Theo he didn’t love him, so why?

“Mate,” he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, “What does that even mean?”

“It means you’re mine,” he heard, “and I’m yours.”

And wasn’t that an amazing thought? Theo, being his. Them being each other’s. It was something he’d always wanted. Something he craved for. 

“There’s more to it,” Stiles guessed, not bothering to open his eyes as he pressed harder. The pillow against his chest squeezed and all he was aware of was the softness surrounding him. 

“Would you like a full explanation later?” It seemed to be something the wolf expected. He knew the human well enough, knew that he needed to understand the situation. 

“Later...” Stiles let himself trail off. Right now there were things he could and couldn’t deal with. He’d focus on the things he could.  
******  
“Stilinski,” the snarl that came from Josh was violent when the group of chimeras entered the room made Stiles tense up defensively. All of them looked shocked to see him sitting on the couch, squaring up as though expecting a fight. 

The second the werewolf/eel hybrid took a step towards him, Theo was growling. He stepped between the pack and Stiles, protectiveness surging through the bond with such force he couldn’t help but keen. All of the others froze in place. They cowered before their alpha, eyes lighting up to reveal their supernatural sides. 

Purple, green, amber, gold. Eel, chameleon, canima, jaguar. How insane was it that this was his life?

“Alpha,” he murmured, leaning forward to grab the back of Theo’s shirt. Instincts surged forward in response to the situation. His alpha, his mate, was defending him. He was protecting him and ensuring obedience. It made his soul swell. 

The wolf turned back to him, expression softening to something loving as he took in his human. His hand reached back to cup Stiles’, turning away from the others. 

“I’m right here,” Theo promised, kneeling in front of the couch to bring himself closer to his level, “I meant what I said. None of them will touch you.” 

He leaned in and Stiles was too lost in the love and protectiveness to care as lips landed on his. It was just a peck, momentary before he pulled away. His lips tingled with the sensation and he relaxed as Theo twisted on his heels to turn half back to the others. 

“Stiles is mine now,” the phrasing made him flush, ducking his head as images of the night before invaded his thoughts. It was the worst way he could put it. The problem truly was that he couldn’t complain though. When Theo had called him his, and when he said that he was Stiles’, he had been too happy. 

The others seemed to understand with just that though. They all looked at him curiously, even Josh calming to take him in. 

“You’re the new pack member,” Hayden realized. She didn’t look as conflicted as the others, most likely because of her relationship with Liam. All she seemed to be was confused. It was a natural reaction. Stiles, the loyal human of the Mcall ‘pack’ was suddenly claimed by another. And he didn’t argue in the least.

He was still wrapping his mind around it too. 

“I know some of you have grudges,” Theo said, getting to his feet, “but Stiles is my second. He ranks above all of you, so if you dare touch him I will rip your throat out.”

That oddly made sense. Theo was alpha, so, as his mate, Stiles was automatically high up in pack hierarchy. He remembered when he did research on wolves that pack ranks was one thing he had studied. One alpha male and female per pack. They were higher than the rest and then the pecking order went on from there.

If Theo was the alpha male, then Stiles was his alpha female. 

Surprisingly, none of them seemed to react to his threats of death. It almost seemed like they were used to it. Considering it was a psychotic murderer that they followed, maybe they were. 

“You two are together?” Corey sounded uncertain about the idea. He looked between the two of them wearily, lingering on Stiles with concern. He appreciated the thought, really. It wasn’t that strange for the idea of coercion to come to mind. Technically...

Well, he had traded for his father’s life. Something Theo had delivered on. The mate thing had been totally up to him. Sure, he’d made the decision while he was emotionally compromised, in the middle of reaching their climax the night before. 

But Stiles could feel it. He could feel the love, and he’d rather believe than doubt when it was all that was keeping him together.

“We are now,” Theo nodded to Corey, softening just a bit more. They all shuffled, eyes returning to normal as they looked between their newly mated alphas. It was a lot to process.

“Josh, Hayden, Tracey,” Theo stepped away from Stiles, releasing his hand, “I need to speak with you. Corey...”

There seemed to be a silent request then. He didn’t say a word but Corey understood whatever it was. When his alpha started to move away, he tensed. 

Theo hadn’t left his side since they’d left the bedroom. The only time he had been gone was a moment when he’d gone to call his pack. That had only been for a few minutes before Stiles realized he couldn’t feel his hips and he’d come back to help him. 

He didn’t like the idea of the wolf leaving. It left this hollowness in his chest. 

Stiles reached out again, trying to grab the blonde before he could get away. A high pitched whine left him as he tried to catch his arm only to find his body giving out on him. The ache in his hips came back when he moved, and he found himself collapsing over the cushions. 

“Stiles,” arms were immediately pushing him back up, sitting him on the couch softly. Glowing gold eyes met his for a moment before Theo was moving away again. “It’ll only be a moment, okay? Corey will be here to watch you.” 

He felt calmed by the reassurance. This time he didn’t chase after him as he started to head for the door. Stiles relaxed, watching the whole way as he left with his chimeras behind him. 

It was really frustrating, being dragged around by instincts. He couldn’t really hate it. They left him feeling loved and full. 

“Hey,” he only turned his gaze from the doorway when he felt Corey sit on the couch with him. The chameleon looked really worried, eyes locked on the bandage on his neck. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?”

Stiles took an embarrassingly long time to understand what he was being asked. His body was aching from stupidly trying to move and his mind was only focussed on waiting for the wolf to return. 

Even once he understood, he wasn’t sure what to say. Corey was asking him if he needed to call for help. It was sweet that the boy cared. 

He frowned as a new feeling came to surface. He turned to face the other, looking him over slowly. There was something about him. Something...smaller?

“Corey,” his voice was far stronger than he felt, confidence he didn’t understand overcoming him as he watched the chameleon’s body language. He was shrinking. His voice was so small and weak, eyes moving until his head was ducked. Then he was shifting his head to the side, showing his neck to Stiles without any opposition. 

Deference. He was deferring to his alpha. 

“Do you have to do that?” He asked, voice shaky as he realized what the boy was doing. It wasn’t what he was expecting. The fact that it felt right was all the more wrong. 

“Sorry,” Corey straightened up, shifting shyly, “It’s instinct. I’m lower than the others, so...”

What did that make him? The omega? Maybe that was why Theo was softer on the boy. There was this protective streak inside of him. It told Stiles that Corey was at risk and he should keep him safe. So weird, but he couldn’t really complain. 

“You don’t have to call anyone,” he answered finally, “I’m...fine. And thanks for, you know, helping my dad.”

He really was grateful for that. Theo had kept his promise and saved his father from death. His pack had helped do that. 

Not just Theo’s pack. 

Stiles’ pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cannon of the show is terribly skewered here. Let's say that Theo raised the pack sooner, that he actually wanted them and was nice to them.


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others were with his father. They were listening to the call. Stiles didn’t like that for some reason. This was supposed to be just a talk with his father after the man was on his deathbed, but they were using it as an excuse to spy?

******  
“Hey, Dad.” Stiles was grateful the others had been willing to give him space for this call. Though he was well aware Theo was probably listening in from somewhere, to make sure he was okay.

Huh. When did he stop thinking the chimera had malicious intent?

“Stiles,” his father sounded so relieved it broke Stiles’ heart. He had wanted to call earlier, but he had had to wait until his dad was in a well enough state to handle this conversation. “Where are you? Are you okay? No one can find you, and you were last seen with Theo-”

“I’m fine Dad,” he interrupted the worried parent softly, hand rubbing at the bandage on his neck, “I’m safe.”

“Stiles where are you?” He opened his mouth to answer but then a hand was being placed on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise, looking up at Theo in confusion. The alpha shook his head in a silent signal, pressing a finger to his lips and motioning to his ears. 

Ears? Hearing. Wolf hearing.

The others were with his father. They were listening to the call. Stiles didn’t like that for some reason. This was supposed to be just a talk with his father after the man was on his deathbed, but they were using it as an excuse to spy?

The hand trailed from his shoulder down his arm. It pressed into the crook of the joint, prompting him to bring his own hand up to intertwine with Theo’s as he listened to his father call his name worriedly.

“Dad,” he interrupted the man again, feeling pained that this conversation was being ruined by the others, “How are you? The doctors-did they say you were good now?”

His hand was squeezed, a soft kiss pressed to his fingers that kept him calm. This was nice. Theo was nice. 

“Yeah.” His father still sounded concerned, but he seemed to understand that Stiles needed to know this, “Yeah, they operated and got the damn thing out of me. I’m perfectly fine. Now, answer me. Where are you?”

Stiles wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted his dad to know, but he didn’t want the others to. 

Before he could think up a plan, lips were moving down his neck. He shuddered at the feeling, tilting his neck to give his alpha better access as he worked around the bandage. A low sigh left him as he was calmed. He sunk lower into the couch, humming contently while reaching up to catch his neck with his hand. 

“Stiles?”

He flinched when he heard his father’s voice in his ear, opening eyes he didn’t realize he had shut. Theo didn’t stop his kissing though, taking Stiles grabbing his neck as encouragement. He began to kiss more fervently. Teeth began to tease at his skin and he barely stopped the noise from escaping him.

“Sorry, Dad,” he said quickly, fighting to keep his tone even as he felt teeth drag over his pulse point, “I need to go. I’m fine, and I’ll be at school on Monday, okay?”

“Hold on-”

“Love you,” the phone beeped as he hung up, phone slipping from his fingers as he shuddered. Theo hadn’t stopped aiming for his pulse. Each nick and suck made Stiles feel insane, body starting to heat up as he gasped. 

“Theo...” His fingers tangled in blonde hair, holding the wolf in place to get him to keep going. He let his eyes fall shut again as he focused on the feeling. It was amazing. Maybe he should’ve been more concerned about the fact that he was enjoying this so much. That the one that had hurt so many people he cared for was currently suckling his neck and he loved it.

But he just couldn’t.

Hands trailed over his body, sliding down the shirt he’d been lent on a clear path towards his lower half. More memories of what they’d done the night before crossed his mind and made him push for more. Arousal circulated his body, already reacting to the ministrations whether he wanted it to or not.

“Stiles, think you can last?” He blinked blearily, humming in question as the fingers danced teasingly over his lower stomach. 

“Well we can’t exactly do this with the others here,” that made him stop, freezing up under his alpha’s touch as he continued, “Not that I’m against it, but you should know I’m somewhat possessive. There’s no way I’ll show you off so soon after getting you.”

Stiles swallowed at that. So they would do it again. Not now, not with the pack here, but later. He honestly didn’t know if he was excited for that or not. His body definitely was, but his mind was still objecting. 

The hands removed themselves, lips pulling back. He suddenly felt cold from the loss of touch. It had felt good. 

“I’m not sure-” But Stiles didn’t know what he was unsure of. Because of that he just settled in, letting the chimera sit next to him on the couch. He appreciated Theo didn’t try to bother him after he started thinking. There was a lot to comprehend, and he only had two days to figure things out before he went back to school. 

This would be just fantastic.  
******  
“Do you regret it?” Stiles frowned, tilting his head as he thought over Theo’s question. Now probably wasn’t the best time to ask that though. Not with him laying out over the bed comfortably, having been carried there by his alpha. 

In the end, the wolf hadn’t done anything after the others left. The human had been too up at arms for it. Overthinking had left him a mess when added to the bond still breaking against his walls. It was like he was being torn in multiple directions at once, dragged away from every conclusion just before he could reach it. 

Did he regret sleeping with Theo? Did he regret giving up his virginity and becoming his mate? Short answer-

“No,” he sighed, burrowing deeper in the blankets of the freshly remade bed, “It saving my father’s life would be the biggest reason for that though.”

“And your other reasons?” He felt Theo sit on the bed, leaning closer. Curiosity and impatience drifted lazily through the bond. Stiles nearly smiled at the childish need to know. It was so much like him and like the Theo he had known years before. 

“Well...” He hesitated. He didn’t know how to go about this. Stiles was fairly certain he didn’t love Theo. Yes, he was physically attracted to the teen. But even that was something he hadn’t realized. He’d never thought he was interested in men before. Now it seemed he just hadn’t realized it. Or, at the very least, Theo was a special case. 

“I-” He took a deep breath, steeling himself, “I didn’t hate it? I mean, it felt good. You were really good to me, Theo...”

His alpha preened at the compliment. A surge of love and possessiveness swept Stiles away. It made him gasp, burying his face into the covers in an attempt to control his urge to grab for his mate. 

Theo did it for him. Arms wrapped around him through the blanket, pulling him up into his lap gently. Soft kisses were being peppered around his face so happily as his alpha made that noise. It was less comfort now as rewarding. It was approval. Approval for his honesty.

“I’ll keep being good for you, Stiles,” the promise stole his air away, “And we won’t do that again for a while, okay? Not until you’re really sure about wanting it.”

Why was he so amazing to him? Theo treated him with more consideration and love than anyone had in such a long time. 

It was almost scary how open it made him to staying.  
******  
The weekend was a flurry of emotions for Stiles. He stayed in the unknown home, healing slowly, while the pack went about business. Theo hadn’t told him what they were doing exactly. He left when the human fell asleep and returned by the time he awoke. Never did he leave his mate to deal with the new situation alone.

He also didn’t attempt to lay a hand on him. 

It was so different. Theo honestly cared about his boundaries, never overstepping and just being there. All while teaching him how to control the bond a little better. 

Even if all he did was spend the days sleeping, eating, and daydreaming, Stiles was happier than he had been in a long time. His phone had been turned off for longer than it had in ages. No incoming emergency alerts, no corpse notifications. Just peace.  
******  
“Are you sure your body is up for it?” That was the fourth time Theo had asked him that. He hadn’t stopped hovering all of Sunday. Stiles had finally gotten tired of just sitting and had put his injuries to the test. 

The back was still taking its time to heal. It was also likely the claw marks would scar, something his alpha refused to stop apologizing for. The bruises had grown lighter, both inside and out. His legs stopped giving every time he made to stand. Still, there was this slight hobble if he was on his feet too long.

His bite was the biggest problem. It was high up in the crook of his neck. Impossible to hide and still bandaged tight. There would be no keeping it secret. And, as Stiles had learned, just like all mate bites it would never fade. It would remain and scar, marking him forever. 

He didn’t really mind anymore.

“Theo, I told my dad I’d be at school Monday.” He huffed as he crossed the living room again, trying to get used to walking again after forty-eight hours of not, “He’ll be expecting me. If I don’t show, he might put me out as a missing person or something.”

That was something he’d rather avoid. 

“Besides,” he glanced at the blonde quickly, tone becoming sharper, “Isn’t it about time you tell me what all of you have been up to? I can’t go in blind. What if someone asks me something and I don’t have an answer? What then?”

“You don’t need to answer them,” Theo promised, crossing his arms as he watched him pace, “You have plausible deniability. It’s safe.”

“Plausible deniability,” Stiles repeated quietly, “that makes me feel so much better! What do I need that for? What are you doing?”

“Hey.” The wolf stepped in to interrupt his pacing. He caught his hands, connecting their fingers and holding him in place. The small, loving smile on his face stole away Stiles’ panic. He relaxed. His head tilted as he waited for answers, a wolf-like motion he’d started to imitate more and more.

“We’re trying to put things right,” he reassured him, “Hayden and Corey both have people they want to be with. Tracey and Josh want to reclaim their lives. We’re not putting anything at risk, but we need to deal with the threat.”

“The Dread Doctors,” Stiles sighed. He hated them. He hated them so much. 

“Yes,” Theo nodded, rumbling in approval, “They’ve created something. Something that will kill everyone if we don’t stop it. And we’re dealing with it, okay?”

“...okay,” the agreement was barely a breath as he calmed, “How close are you?”

“Closer than I thought we’d be,” that was a surprise, “Scott has been busy these last two days. Really busy. It shouldn’t be much longer.”

That was good. Close, being busy, was something Stiles could focus on. With his phone off he hadn’t gotten any updates on his old pack. Last he heard, things were a mess. Kira was gone with skinwalkers, Liam hated Scott, Lydia was in Eichen, Malia was off the grid-

Everything was a mess for the old gang. 

“Okay.” He repeated, more sure now, “But I’m still going to school in the morning.”

“Of course,” Theo sighed, leaning in close to rest his forehead on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, “Just promise you’ll keep one of the others with you no matter what? If you have a class you don’t share with at least one, skip it. Don’t go off alone.”

“Theo-”

“Please, Stiles.” He closed his eyes as he felt a push of emotions over him. Again he was surrounded by love, but now there was also fear. It made him think of when he had chosen to become Theo’s mate. The raw anguish on his alpha’s face at that time. The pain of losing something he’d managed to obtain. 

“I got it. Now, off. I need to sit down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am destroying the show line so much! A bunch of stuff is going down while Stiles is relaxing because I really just want to get past the Beast thing. It's fun, but there are more fun, original bits I want to write...  
> Retcon away!


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now he was focused on the angry teenager currently heading their way. It wasn’t just Scoot either. Liam and Malia were suddenly at his side. Apparently it wasn’t only the alpha that had been looking for him.

******  
Stiles had been so sure he was ready for this. Yet, as Theo drove them to the school in his truck, he wanted nothing more than to turn and run. His whole body was jittery, full of energy with nowhere to go. 

His mate clearly sensed his anxiety, talking quietly to him in an attempt to calm him. But it wasn’t working this time. All Stiles could think about was his father, who he had no doubt would be at the school if he wasn’t still stuck in the hospital, and of Scott, who was sure to be waiting. How the hell was he even supposed to explain this?

‘Yeah, Scott. So I traded my virginity for my dad’s life and in the process also decided to become a murderer’s mate.’

Because that sentence would go over so well. Scott would probably try to tear out Theo’s throat. Or not. Since he’s so against murder and all of that. 

Stiles was so done and they were only just pulling into the parking lot. He could see the rest of the pack hovering on the sidewalk, watching them drive up. He could also see Scott. The true alpha was watching the cars that passed, clearly searching for his jeep.

Except Roscoe was still at the hospital. Hadn’t he noticed? He had no clue he was with Theo. 

“I can’t do this,” he realized, breath coming too fast as his nails dug into his jeans, “I can’t face him.” 

“Hey, baby,” his hands were pulled away before they could scratch into his skin through the clothes, cupped tightly by his mate as Theo pulled the keys from the ignition, “Didn’t you say you were good with this?”

“I’m a sardonic little shit, Theo, you should know this by now.” Definitely breathing too fast. His chest felt tight, straining like he wasn’t getting enough air despite his lungs working overtime.

“Hey, focus on me,” hands moved up to his face in that comforting gesture, turning his eyes from the scene outside the car to blue eyes. He listened to his alpha’s order, focusing solely on Theo. Theo who rumbled for him, trying to calm and comfort him. 

He’d grown so comfortable with the other teen over the last three days. Maybe it was the mate bond, the pack bond, or just finally getting to know him again. Stiles didn’t care. He needed this. He needed it, and if anyone tried to take it he would make them regret it. You didn’t need to be supernatural to be dangerous. 

He didn’t even realize his breathing had returned to normal until Theo was moving away. “Ready?” What an optimistic question. Surely he could feel how on edge he was? Oh, but he had promised not to read into his emotions. 

It was late by the time he remembered he needed to answer. As he reached for his bag, he shrugged, “No, but I have to do this eventually. Rip the bandaid off and all that grandness.”

“One of us will always be there,” and that reminder made him feel loads better. He nodded, opening the truck door and hopping out. Scott would pick up his scent any second now.

Theo moved around the vehicle, herding him to meet their pack quickly before trouble started. He felt the shift in all of them. Watched how they became more observant, more at the ready. Corey was covertly moved to the center of the group for safety, protecting the weakest link as their alphas rushed to join them.

You wouldn’t think pack dynamics would be so obvious, but they were. If it wasn’t in this situation, Stiles would want to break down each individual action to catalogue and study. 

For now he was focused on the angry teenager currently heading their way. It wasn’t just Scott either. Liam and Malia were suddenly at his side. Apparently it wasn’t only the alpha that had been looking for him. 

Obviously they couldn’t get Kira back from New Mexico just yet, and Lydia was currently catatonic, but it was still more than he thought he’d be confronted with. Mason was trailing behind the angry supernaturals, looking around in fright and, oh boy, Stiles could relate.

Being the human, the rational one. The one that most often had to stop disputes in public spaces. The one that thought outside instinct and the box. Mason was smart, but he was new. This wasn’t the place for him.

It hurt.

Stiles could feel Corey panicking, fearing for his...what were they? Boyfriends? Maybe not, but the chameleon cared and that was enough. Hayden also felt antsy as she watched Liam approach, glaring furiously at Theo and sharing softer looks with her.

This was going terrible. Two pairs were on opposite sides. Not to mention Malia was there and she still had this weird thing about him being her mate. Not that they were. He now knew how amazingly different being a true mate was, but still. Her reaction to not getting what she wanted was usually ‘attack’. 

He didn’t want a bloodbath in the parking lot.

Something in him urged him. The rest of his pack was at his back, Theo just in front of him. They were so close they were touching, clasped hands hidden behind their bodies as they prepared. 

It was at that moment it clicked. 

His pack. He and Theo were alphas protecting their pack. Who cared if they weren’t all traditional supernaturals? Who cared if he was simply human? Who cared if they all had spotty records? 

It was his pack and he wouldn’t let anyone touch it.

A burst of pride filtered through from Theo, making him realize his mate probably felt the flow of emotions. He didn’t mind it though. He just knew what felt right.

“Stiles, what the hell?!” And that felt wrong. Scott was blaming him? Him. After he had broken everything between them? After he hadn’t listened, had abandoned him?

No.

“Hello to you too, Scott,” his voice was amazingly calm and confident now, emotions steady, “Was there a question in there?”

He noted Mason moving closer which was exactly what he didn’t want. It put the human in more danger and made Corey more fearful. Stiles tried to do what Theo had taught him. He focused on the pack bond, aiming for the omega’s line. When he thought he had a hold on it, he pushed everything into a single name he hoped would be understood.

‘Mason.’ 

There was a flicker of gratitude before he cut off the bond, paying attention to the fuming wolf in front of him.

“Seriously?” Scott’s voice was so close to a guttural growl. Once upon a time it would make him flinch, make him cower. But he no longer had any illusions about the boy being his alpha. He had his own, and he was one. They were on equal footing status wise. Scott couldn’t make him do anything.

“So what? You kill someone and suddenly team up with a killer?” He fought not to react when Donovan was mentioned. Though he felt the others bristle behind him, with a notably missing member the others hadn’t noticed.

If Mason was gently pulled out of the way by an invisible force, he didn’t see anything.

“Killer?” Stiles glanced at the back of Theo’s head, debating for a moment, “You look fine to me. Josh is fine too. Who actually died?”

See, Scott got angry because he was telling the truth. Theo had actually kept his hands relatively clean since his sister. And even she could be argued to be self defense when you consider the fact of how abusive the girl was.

“He tried to kill me!” Ah, so he’s holding a grudge for something that was his own fault. You know, strangely enough, if Scott had just listened to him about trusting Theo in the first place, he never would’ve gotten close enough to cause harm. 

“And yet here you are,” Stiles raised a brow, looking over his once ‘brother’ pointedly, “Not to mention how many would be murderers you’ve forgiven in the past.”

Like Peter or Deucalion or the Argents. But Theo was bad, right? Even though he actually did less damage to them than Stiles had when possessed by the nogitsune.

“He made Lydia catatonic!” And as long as he fixed her like he promised, Stiles could forgive that. “He set Liam on me!”

The beta in question growled at the reminder, but his eyes kept flicking to Hayden. A conflict in interest. Truly, the only one at Scott’s side was Malia. Malia, who hadn’t stopped glaring at him since she approached. 

Malia who finally decided to break her silence. 

“You mated.” 

And she just had to be the same as always. Pointing out something that wasn’t socially acceptable or that a person would rather keep quiet about. It would’ve come out sooner or later, but Stiles had been hoping that later meant way later. He couldn’t hide the bite on his neck after all. 

The werecoyote’s sense of the smell was a real nuisance. How could she even tell? He’d showered several times and it had been days. Does the smell of sex really last that long? Unless Theo did something. Maybe weres can mark true mates somehow. 

He really should’ve asked more questions.

“What?” Scott looked between Malia, Theo, and Stiles in surprise, suddenly looking concerned and angry. It was almost funny how easy he was to read. The way he focused in on the alpha chimera, looking about ready to lose control as he snarled, “What did you do to him?!”

And of course the first thought was rape. The very idea had Stiles bristling, tightening his grip on his mate's hand as he felt horror stream through the bond. Theo truly loved him. He knew this. The very idea of forcing him had never crossed the wolf’s minds. That was enough to make his chest well, a wide smile spreading across his face.

He didn’t even care about the audience or what anyone thought. Stiles moved closer, leaning up to reach around Theo’s shoulder and press his lips to his mate’s cheek in a soft peck. Any disquiet in the alpha stilled at that, bubbling over almost childishly with love.

It was impossible to keep the happy laugh in when he felt that. A laugh that was far more genuine than any of his ‘friends’ had heard in a long time. The joyful look was mirrored by Theo, turning to look back at him almost dopenly. 

“As you can see,” Stiles gathered himself, pressing tightly into his mate’s side and relaxing as his hand was released so Theo could wind his arm around his shoulders, “We’re mated. It was completely consensual and now I’m a part of his pack. Please step aside, we don’t want to be late to class.”

It was all perfectly even and honest. No room for argument or speculation. The precise situation, offered for their benefit even though he had no obligations to do so. All the pride and love radiating off of Theo was enough to keep any doubt completely tied down. 

Liam had backed off pretty quickly upon hearing that they were together. He probably understood, his whole attention being held by the wolf/jaguar behind them. Malia and Scott were the only two against him, staring in shock and confusion. With their mouths hanging open, fighting to find words, Stiles felt a small thrill of malicious satisfaction.

Both of them had needed a wake up call. He had delivered. 

They didn’t wait for whatever they wanted to say. With Theo and Stiles leading the way, the chimera pack moved around the dumbfounded weres and headed for the school. Corey returned to the center of their crowd with Mason at his side, whispering in his ear. And only a moment later, Liam was rushing after them. Well, rushing after Hayden more like. 

Scott had been completely abandoned. Stiles didn’t miss Malia storming off away from the true alpha. She had her own problems to deal with, and he was glad that she was already distracted by something. 

He knew he should’ve felt bad. Stiles and Scott had been friends their whole lives; brothers. He’d just stolen away everything his other half had built, torn it away from him.

But Scott really brought it on himself. He found he couldn’t conjure up sympathy when he remembered in vivid detail how hard he’d tried to steer the boy from this path.

Now, for the life of him, Stiles never wanted to go back. He was happy, safe, and loved. 

It was all he ever wanted.


	6. School=Torture and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d been through murderous alphas, evil lizard people, supernatural deadpools, and possession by dark spirits. How hard could school be?

******  
“So, how we feeling?”

“Terrible, awful, horrible, terrified, anxious, absolutely...what’s another word for ‘like I’m going to die’?” 

Stiles should’ve felt mildly embarrassed they were all witnessing his meltdown in the gym. It was empty since class was going to start soon, and it was somewhere most people that knew him wouldn’t come looking. The perfect place for him to pace as he tried not to fall into a panic attack. Really though, he couldn’t be embarrassed. He was much too focused on what had just happened in front of the school.

It didn’t really help that Liam and Mason had stuck around. Or maybe it did because his packmates were happy about that. Who knew? 

“Stiles,” Theo really was around him way too often. Why was he the one that had seen all his freakouts in the last couple days? How could he still love him after all of that? “Stiles, talk. Actual thoughts rather than just words if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Thoughts?” He stopped, tapping his foot as he tried to organize all the pieces of his brain. There was a lot. As peaceful as his days of rest had been, he’d never forgotten what he’d be returning to. But it was different than he thought. Seeing it had made it real, made him realize how screwed up they’d all become. The biggest red flag was one simple fact.

“I feel happy that Scott has no one.” 

His admission seemed to echo in the otherwise silent gym. It was so cruel. So wicked. How could he think that? No. He knew exactly how. 

“Because...” he dropped his eyes to the floor, letting the fragmented thoughts get translated verbally, “He left me with no one.”

Arms embraced him, pulling him tightly into something warm that he was more than happy to sink into. Even if he wasn’t a wolf, he could smell. Macedonia and citrus. Theo’s shampoo. It had become such a normal thing for him to smell, now it symbolized safety for him. 

“What else?” His mate’s question was quiet, urging. Urging him to forget there were others there. 

“Absolutely terrified of my dad and Melissa finding out about this.” Melissa he could probably deal with. Even if she was like a mother to him, he couldn’t blame her for taking her true son’s side. His father on the other hand...

The thought made him tremble, sinking further into his alpha as he keened from deep inside. If his father hated him for this, for Donovan, he wouldn’t be able to take it. 

“It’s okay, Stiles,” and the fucking wolf just had to use his name all the time because he knew exactly how much it affected him. Right now, it was a promise. Low and soft, drawn out as if he was speaking to a child. “No matter what, you’ll always have a place with me.”

And he meant it too. Stiles could feel it in the bond, how much he cared and how much he truly meant that. No matter what, he would love him. Theo would always be there. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, taking a deep breath before pulling away. He heard the bell go off, signalling that they needed to get to class. Stiles very nearly didn’t want to leave Theo’s side though. 

“You have Josh and Hayden in your first class with you,” Theo told him quietly, catching his face in a gentle hold, “Don’t leave their sides.”

“I won’t.” 

He’d been through murderous alphas, evil lizard people, supernatural deadpools, and possession by dark spirits. How hard could school be?  
******  
He should know better than to tempt fate by now. In his first class he may have had Josh and Hayden, but he also had Scott. Scott who refused to look at him once and growled lowly every time he got too close. Or maybe it was when the other two got close, since they didn’t leave Stiles’ side. 

Either way, as soon as the bell rang they were out of there. It was probably just his imagination, but Stiles could’ve sworn that the whole school knew something had happened. It felt like everyone was watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Watching Scott leave him behind, Malia avoid him in the halls, and how he seemed to have a whole new friend group.

How nice for them. They didn’t have to worry about having their throats torn out by jealous werecoyotes or being dragged away by furious true alphas. Completely oblivious and normal like he had once been. 

“You okay?” He blinked, snapped out of his slightly bitter thoughts to turn to the brunette that had spoken. Hayden looked concerned as she got her books from her locker, glancing around them in a quick cursory glance. She was clearly checking for threats. Something he used to do whenever one of the chimeras were around. How things had changed. 

Now, the second highest ranking member of his pack was concerned about him. Or third now that he was technically an alpha. Either way, before him, Hayden had been Theo’s second. Clearly she didn’t mind Stiles taking that spot. 

Or maybe she did. She’d seemed pleasant enough so far. 

Too many maybes recently. It was driving him batty. If vampires existed, he would be one. Did vampires exist? Seems as though every other supernatural creature did. That was something they definitely needed; sparkly pretty people. 

“Hey, Alpha?” He winced at the title, noting the mirrored action she gave as she realized what she’d done. “Sorry, Stiles.”

“It’s fine,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around agitatedly, “Just try not to let others hear.” 

“Humans are pretty oblivious in this town,” Josh scoffed, slamming his locker door shut, “they probably wouldn’t notice if someone flipped their car, wolfed out in front of them, and bit them. That’s how bad they are.”

It probably said something that what he said sounded completely reasonable. 

“Most of them don’t want to notice,” he reminded him, thinking back to how he’d been the opposite. He’d immediately begun looking after Scott was bitten. Began seeing. How many times since had he wished he just stopped back then?

“Do you want to get your books?” Hayden glanced down the hall and both of them followed her gaze. Two very familiar people were leaning against his locker at the end of the hall, glaring at their little trio angrily. One of them looked less than happy to have been pulled into it though. Hayden seemed just as unhappy to be faced with Liam.

That was just dirty, Scott.

“Nah,” he turned away, making a point of ignoring them, “I already know everything I need for English. Let’s just get to class.”  
******  
“This is getting insane,” he muttered as they left the cafeteria. It definitely wasn’t just him. The others had noticed the stares from students, feeling just as agitated as him.

Scott had been waiting for him by his locker, by his classes, in the cafeteria, and always with either Liam or Malia at his side. Liam clearly didn’t want to be there each time. Malia just seemed to be in it for her own reasons. Probably to kill Stiles for being ‘disloyal’ despite the fact that they’d broken up.

And everyone really had noticed. 

“Can you blame them?” Theo was keeping his voice light even though Stiles could faintly feel irritation from him, “Scott and you have both gotten pretty popular these last couple years. Your friend group has also gotten way hotter and cooler; which is all they care about. Now, suddenly, practically overnight, all of you are either injured, missing, or hating each other? Drama of the highest order.”

“It’s none of their business,” he hissed, feeling more eyes follow them through the halls. He felt this insistent need to press into his mate. To face the danger head on and together. It was hard to resist when every little whisper and look made his self consciousness and anxiety rise.

“Can I yell at them?” Josh sounded furious, words slurring as his fangs started to sharpen. One little glare from Theo kept him in line though. 

Stiles couldn’t blame him. He was about ready to scream at the next person that looked at him like that. Like they wanted to know if it was his fault or Scott’s. Like they had any right to even observe the mess occurring under their noses. 

They needed to fix this soon.

“Theo,” he kept his voice as low as possible, only audible to supernatural hearing as they entered the courtyard, “Lydia?”

He didn’t even need to ask him to specify. Theo was fully aware of his relationship with the banshee, how he needed her. She was possibly the only one who wouldn’t blame him for everything that had happened. He needed his best friend to not be in a coma and to not be in a madhouse.

“We’re planning for it,” he promised him softly, fingers catching his long sleeve to pull him closer without making it obvious, “Another day or two wait, at most. Then I can fix her.” 

None of the others truly mattered. As much as Scott whined and complained, he was still whole and alive. Malia was being her normal self and he was honestly done with that. Kira was far out of his reach. Liam was pending, just like Mason. 

There were only two people he was truly worried about besides Lydia. 

“I need to make a call,” Stiles told his alpha quietly, looking around the mostly empty yard slowly. The queue was obvious. Nothing even had to be said before his pack was spreading out around the square in a semi defensive ring. Space in between each member, close enough to reach for help if anything happened. 

Theo didn’t move. It was so audacious that he thought he had the rights to listen into a private phone call. Completely over confident in his leeway. Some would even call it a jerk move. 

Stiles didn’t say a word against it as they settled into the grass. An appropriate distance was kept between them. More for the rumour mill than the other students. It was extremely humiliating how used to sitting in the wolf’s lap he had become in the last couple days. 

The ringing of his phone only made him more anxious. He fidgeted on the lawn, free hand plucking at blades of grass as he prayed for an answer. He could sense Theo’s want to reach out and calm him, but he kept his hands to himself.

Stiles never thought that would make him feel so...

“Stiles?”

“Derek? Can we talk?”


	7. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles couldn’t hear what Derek said. It was all just a distant hum through the speaker, and not for the first time he cursed human hearing. His mate seemed serious though. Theo didn’t say one word, just listened to whatever he was being told. His eyes grew darker, flickering slightly as his arm still wrapped around Stiles grew tighter in its grasp. 
> 
> That made his frown grow. His mate was agitated, upset. He couldn’t do the supernatural thing Theo did to calm him, but he could do his best.

******  
“...” For a horrible second, Stiles couldn’t breath. He already could guess what made the older boy stay silent. It was exactly what he’d been afraid of, what he’d wanted to head off. 

“Scott called.” And just like that he was standing on the edge. He was right. Scott had called to tattle. That meant Derek already had his side of the story. One of betrayal and murder, all black and white morals. 

Theo didn’t bother caring about anyone who might be watching now. When he sensed his mate falling, he reached out. Stiles was pulled over the grass, practically dragged into the other’s embrace. His back met the alpha’s chest, sitting in his lap and held from behind to keep him in one piece.

The response from the rest of his pack was also as immediate. It would be a strange scene for anyone watching. Suddenly, almost primally, the spying students were chased away. It was their weak human instincts warning them of predators in their midst. For people not used to it, it was an unwilling pedal to the floor for their flight instincts. 

They were so oblivious though. Most of them would rationalize it as feeling like they’d get beat up by the protective friend group if they stuck around. None of them would ever guess they were being threatened by a pack. 

“Stiles?” He closed his eyes as Derek called his name again. It was different from how Theo did. There really shouldn’t have been a difference. There were no discernable changes. It was just his name, but when his mate called him...it was something. Something more. Something he couldn’t describe. 

“He told you everything?” It was hard not to let his voice break over the question. The older wolf was like a brother to him. He’d been there in the beginning, in the end, and all times in between since. Just like with his father, he didn’t want to disappoint him. 

“He told me,” Derek agreed, “he told me his side of the story. But, you and I both know that my views are a little different from his.” A bloom of hope blossomed in Stiles’ chest. He felt Theo wrap himself tighter around him, as though he was trying to meld their bodies together. In response he let himself sink completely into the embrace, closing his eyes as he focused. 

“Derek, things have changed,” he murmured, feeling terribly young all of a sudden, “they’ve changed and I don’t want them to go back. I can’t.”

“Then do what you do best,” the elder had a twinge of laughter in his tone as he spoke, the faint sounds of things being moved around filtering through the phone, “talk. Tell me everything.”

“Well,” Stiles thought back, trying to figure out where to start, “It all began on senior scribe night...”  
******  
Theo remained silent the whole time while Stiles explained. Even as the bell for their next class sounded and none of the pack left the courtyard. He just buried his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck, and breathed against his skin as he listened to his mate’s view of events. 

Stiles wasn’t oblivious. He realized immediately that, while he didn’t leave anything out, he did change up the descriptions to something different than he would’ve if he’d been explaining away only a few days before. Now that he knew more, that he understood Theo’s motives, he had more insight. It naturally shaped his view of the chimera to something softer. Something less evil and ‘bad’, as he would’ve called the alpha just a short time before. 

Derek listened through it all. He didn’t interrupt once, taking the situation seriously as he was drawn a picture of what had happened since that night. It was also good for the human. Giving him a chance to sort out everything into words, and therefore making sense of it. 

Then he finally came to that night. The night he made the deal with Theo. Trying to explain that made him wince, lies naturally shaping from his mouth for the first time since he started telling his side of the story. He claimed that his mate had offered to help his dad free of charge. That Theo had taken care of him, helped him. And finally that they were now mates. 

That little tidbit at the end was what finally got Derek to speak up. Though he was already finished so it didn’t matter much anyway. 

“You two are mates now?” Yeah, he sounded surprised. Why wouldn’t he? It’s not as though the experienced wolf had ever bothered to actually explain how true bonds worked. He’d just let them call themselves ‘pack’ without bothering to point out it wasn’t true. 

But Stiles didn’t feel bitter about that. Not at all. 

“Yeah, we are,” there was a note of defensiveness in his voice, protective of his decision considering how much more sure of it he had become. Whatever the outcome, Stiles wanted this. 

“That’s permanent, Stiles,” Derek didn’t sound like he was judging though. He just sounded reluctant, guilty even, “You’ll never be able to form a mate bond again if anything happens.” 

The human just scoffed in response, “It’s not as though I go around looking for the supernatural! Why would I ever need to be worried about that?” He didn’t want to think about anything happening. They would be fine. They’d been through enough shit, hadn’t they? They deserved a moment of peace where they could settle into what they’d become. 

“...I just...nevermind,” Stiles winced guiltily at the heavy note in Derek’s voice. For the first time he couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps the older wolf had had a mate once. Maybe Paige, or someone else he had lost. He couldn’t even imagine that. The very idea of losing Theo left this hollow empty feeling in his chest, directly where his heart was. 

His alpha’s chest vibrated against his back, rumbling quietly to help his jumping emotions. He leaned back further, relishing in the love flooding over him and smiling softly as all the bad thoughts were pushed away. 

“Is he there with you?” The question made Stiles frown, glancing down at the head of blonde hair comfortably wedged against his neck. Blue eyes flicked up to meet him, a hand winding up from his chest to accept the cell. 

“Uh, yeah, he is. Hold on,” he dropped the phone into the waiting palm, watching it get lifted to Theo’s ear as he hummed in greeting. 

Stiles couldn’t hear what Derek said. It was all just a distant hum through the speaker, and not for the first time he cursed human hearing. His mate seemed serious though. Theo didn’t say one word, just listened to whatever he was being told. His eyes grew darker, flickering slightly as his arm still wrapped around Stiles grew tighter in its grasp. 

That made his frown grow. His mate was agitated, upset. He couldn’t do the supernatural thing Theo did to calm him, but he could do his best. 

In lieu of that form of comfort, Stiles snuggled back into the alpha. His full weight was given up to the other, supported completely by him as he practically went limp against him. He tipped his head back as far as he could. His pale neck was bare for all to see just so that he could lean back enough to nuzzle into the skin just behind Theo’s ear. 

He felt his mate grow completely still at his actions, but he didn’t stop. He nosed at the skin in a very animalistic way, chin rubbing at his pulse point. Stiles felt this sense overwhelm him. His eyes drifted shut as he kept at the movement, humming deep in his chest in a human mimic of the rumble. 

Then there were lips on his neck. Right in between the junction, pressing insistently in a ring around his bite bandage. Derek still was talking on the other end of the phone, but neither of them were even registering his existence anymore as they continued to present for each other. 

The lips became more insistent, teeth beginning to graze against his sensitive skin with each round. It became a struggle to stop the humm from turning into a moan. Stiles’ body was beginning to get worked up, pressing down into his mate’s own on instinct. 

Then the white noise disappeared. Along with it, so too did that amazing mouth. Stiles was left alone, nosing at his mate as Theo fell back to earth without him.

“I understand,” finally his mate spoke, his voice a determined promise, his head turned to the side so he could watch Stiles continue to press against him. Whatever triad Derek had gone on was over now, both of them forced to return to reality in an unfortunate turn of events. 

“Yes,” Theo continued, nodding in a motion that dislodged the human from his ministrations. Stiles finally pulled back, frowning at his alpha with lidded eyes as he tried to keep his breath steady. The chimera wasn’t in a much better state either. His chest rose and fell rapidly against him, struggling against everything to keep his voice completely even. 

“I’d never hurt him,” Stiles wanted to whine when he heard that promise. He didn’t even care that they’d come close to having clothed sex in front of the whole pack, he just wanted his alpha. A desperation that seemed to reach Theo through the bond. 

“Right, bye!” Honestly he wasn’t even sure Derek was done talking, but Stiles was through with sitting and waiting. He was snatching the phone from the blonde with a quick farewell before he even realized it. Only once he had already pressed down on the hang up button did he realize what he’d done, but that was hardly his fault. 

The second he had started to feel the hardness under him, he had forgotten about things like ‘manners’. 

“You’d better be taking me back to the estate,” he swore as Theo pressed up against him in an aborted motion, “because I still need to visit my dad later.”

“You were right,” the chimera smirked, some of his heavy breathing coming through his words, “you’re a sardonic little shit, and we should’ve just turned right back around the second we pulled into the parking lot.”

“I really want to hear you say that more often,” Stiles sighed, trying with the last of his sense to keep himself from completely surrendering right then and there. 

“That you’re a sardonic little shit?” 

“That I’m right,” he pulled himself from Theo’s lap, crawling across the grass in a way that he knew would absolutely set the wolf off, “now, are we ditching school or what?”


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alpha!” The title was a cry into the air, his body begging alongside his words for what it had had before. Fingers prodded at his entrance through his pants, tracing teasingly in a motion that had him keening. He opened his mouth wide as he moaned, body rocking in an attempt to gain more friction.

******  
Stiles only began second guessing himself when the chimera alpha led him up the large mansion’s staircase. Just like that first night; he’d been completely terrified back then. He’d been about to give up his virginity to a psychopath in exchange for his father’s life. 

Now he was going through the same motions. Only, this time he wasn’t being led by an enemy, but his mate. Theodore Reaken. A boy from his past that loved him well and truly. A powerful supernatural being that wasn’t afraid to do what was needed. Who accepted Stiles, flaws and all. 

It still didn’t deny the flicker of doubt worming its way through his heart.

At the top of the stairs, Theo suddenly stopped. He frowned up at the wolf, head tilted up since he was on a lower step. The way his mate’s body drew itself up in a breath before exhaling was strange. It was like he was drawing in the wild and blowing out the control. 

Then he turned, looking down at Stiles with burning gold eyes. Those eyes lit a familiar fire in the human. They left him itching for the other, in a way he’d never wanted someone before. It was scary how he was led by his new bond instincts. He didn’t really hate it though, it was nice to lose control sometimes. Especially after spending years trying to hold tight to every slipping piece imaginable. 

“Stiles,” he hummed in acknowledgement of the blonde saying his name, something that wasn’t required but he wanted his alpha to know he was listening. When Theo said his name like that-like he was all that mattered, it was what was missing when others called his name. 

They called his name like it was a name. Which it was, but his mate called it differently. He said the shortened nickname like it was gospel. Like ‘Stiles’ embodied everything. Like it was the host for every feeling he directed towards the pale human, every ounce of his emotions filled each name call. 

“Do you want this?” Stiles blinked slowly at the question, some of his apprehension draining with it. The very fact that Theo was asking him made him remember what had happened that morning. When Scott had insinuated that the wolf had forced him, had raped him. Then, it had been cold fire which lit his actions after the fact. Now that fire was roaring. He wanted to go back to the high school and find his old friend, and then he wanted to beat him until he learned to respect his mate. 

There was this quiet pain in Theo. A pain and fear that he could feel clearly. Whether the emotions were being pushed through to him by the tether or he was just eavesdropping on how the other felt, it suddenly had him all too aware of the fact that Theo was second guessing himself just as much as him. 

Stalling answering for a few extra seconds, Stiles adjusted his grip in the alpha’s hand. He stepped around the waiting chimera and took the lead. Sure, it wasn’t more than a few steps to the bedroom door, but he took those few extra steps purposefully. His action was rewarded with a small burst of hope through the bond, but there were still too many negative emotions. 

Inside, Theo pulled himself from Stiles’ grasp to sit on the edge of the bed. Some of the heat they’d triggered back at the school had died down, leaving both of them a bit more level headed. The serious atmosphere only served to further dull the arousal as he watched the blond clasp his hands between his legs and hunch in on himself slightly. 

“I know,” his words were quiet when he started speaking, so different from how he would usually act. This wasn’t the completely confident alpha that stood tall in front of his pack. This was Theo, Stiles’ mate who loved him and showed himself to the human. That simple fact was enough, but he still stood silently and let the teenager continue. 

“I know that you didn’t really enter this relationship willingly,” that sent the sting of a whip through him, remembering how he’d acted before and after the fact, “that I made you trade for it. And, that you don’t love me,” his voice hitched over the second statement, his head lowering further as a wave of hurt emotions hit Stiles, “so if you don’t want this, if you don’t want a physical relationship alongside the mate bond, I won’t force you. You’ve already given me far, far more than I ever thought I deserved...”

Words may be Stiles’ greatest defense, but sometimes they fell flat. Theo’s words displayed his guilt and pain for him, yet they could never do justice to the pure torrent of emotions raging over the human. 

There was too much for him to even comprehend, built by years of abandonment, abuse, and lost hope. 

So, Stiles decided that maybe something else would speak louder than words ever could now. 

He approached the ducked wolf slowly, his usual jitters calmed by some sort of assurance inside him. It led him in instruction, telling him what he should do to help his mate. He didn’t fight it. Stiles accepted it, letting it in and letting it bring him to an appropriate answer. 

He swallowed silently as he let himself lower to the floor. His knees hit the ground a few feet from Theo’s spread legs, his hands landing on the carpet in front of him a second later. The actions he followed were nothing other than animalistic. He had become a were in a very unique sense of the word. 

Theo had closed his golden eyes as he waited for an answer. He didn’t see Stiles crawl towards him, didn’t react to him slowly moving forward until he was kneeling at the edge of the bed, snuggled between the open legs without touching. 

“Theo.” Those glowing eyes finally opened when he called his name, and they grew extremely wide when he found himself face to face with Stiles below him. He could see the white rimming blue irises, feel the shock and desire the second he comprehended their positions. 

“If I didn’t want this,” he went on, his voice soft in a way it rarely was, “I would do everything in my power to stop it.” It might not mean much considering the wolf could easily overpower him, but it was the idea that meant something. He wouldn’t give in without a fight if this was against his will. 

Which it didn’t seem to be. 

The returning strain in Theo’s pants proved he was also interested. Probably thanks to having his mate kneeling between his legs, looking up at him with wide, sweet eyes. Stiles watched the way his adam's apple bobbed in response. The glowing gold eyes became dark with lust, hot passion rushing through the bond and making him shift with the raunchy sensation. 

Stiles’ own jeans were becoming too tight. His mind started to clear from the instincts, leaving him acutely aware of the fact that he was on his knees for an attractive boy. A boy he’d already spent the night with once before. 

Most of his doubt was gone. It had been overrun by interest and arousal. Dragging him around like a dog on a leash thanks to his hormonal teenage body. 

Theo finally made his move. His hand reached for Stiles, long fingers catching the edge of his jaw just under his ear. Then they dragged down. The sensitive feeling of skin against skin left him shuddering while the fingers traced his jawline. They swept down the rim of his face, stopping only once they reached his chin.

There they caught ahold, lifting his face slowly so that he was leaning upwards more. He stared up at Theo evenly, watching the way those predatory eyes dragged over his features. His gaze seemed to catch on every little detail of his face, taking each bit in before moving on.

Stiles had never really stopped to consider if he was attractive before honestly. Sure, there’d been the in between moment of glancing into a mirror, or half serious conversation with someone. Then there were the times where he’d actually caught someone’s attention, or someone seemed genuinely interested in him. But he’d never truly thought about it before. 

As Theo looked over every piece presented to him, he couldn’t help but to do so now. He still remembered the way his mate had looked at him the first time they had sex. Like Stiles was everything he’d ever wanted, and his tone of voice he had when he called the human ‘beautiful’. He’d looked at him the same way he was now. 

“Stiles,” he purred suddenly, eyes brightening as he released his chin, “you are amazing.”

The compliment made him fidget. His hips moved back over his heels, length aching in his pants for release. An ache which only grew stronger with Theo’s words. A whine was torn from him in response, keeping his head tilted up without support. His eyes grew lidded, breathing erratic as he shifted his hips again to get his intention across. 

“Do you want it?” Stiles was mildly ashamed by how quickly he started nodding to the question. He snuggled closer to the alpha’s tented pants, finally leaning close enough to rub against denim and be connected to the other. 

Theo wasn’t in a much better state than him. His breathing was just as uneven, practically panting. The way his skin was flushed while he looked down at him filled Stiles with a confidence that he had only felt around the wolf. This confidence that he was wanted and loved, and, in this case, desired.

“If you really want it,” his alpha moved his hands down, pulling at the jean’s button and zipper in smooth motions like he wasn’t already so close to the edge, “show me more of what that sensitive little mouth of yours can do.” 

As he spoke, Theo pulled his throbbing cock out into the air from his open pants. It was just as Stiles remembered it; big and beautiful. He couldn’t help the slight marvel as he took it in. The fact that something like that had been inside of him was kind of amazing. His body had taken that for its first time. 

He reached out when the chimera released his grasp on the member. His thin fingers wrapped around it in a loose hold, feeling the dryness of the skin and pulsing of the veins. His mate’s eyes were on him the whole time as he moved closer, licking his lips unconsciously as he remembered this massive piece of meat opening his throat. 

Stiles let the soft flesh of his lips rub teasingly over the head as he brought his face down into the nether region. The low intake of breath above him was reassuring. He was just following what felt right, considering he didn’t really have any experience to draw on. 

He felt a hand tangle in his hair. The same thing that had happened last time. There was an insistent push as him, forcing his lips to cover more skin and taste the start of precum. A pulse of impatience came through to him, nearly making him chuckle if he wasn’t sure it wouldn't be appreciated.

Another push down was all it took to convince him to open his lips fully. This drag was less forceful than the first time. He actually felt the cock being forced down his throat rather than experiencing it all with one thrust. It dominated his tongue, opening his esophagus wide and making him gag. Tears filled his eyes as he fought the reflex to cough up the thing buried in his throat. Theo kept him in place with a tight grasp on his hair that bordered on painful. It only added to the experience though.

When the hand began dragging him through the motions, Stiles let himself get lost in sparks of pleasure. Hips jerked up into his mouth in tandem with the grip on his hair, constantly pushing at him deeper and deeper. 

His hands found purchase on Theo’s thighs, keeping himself upright as his throat was fucked hard and fast. Each movement sent a flow of heat straight to his own dick, painfully pushing against denim but unable to get free since his hands were occupied trying to hold himself up. 

Theo’s gasps became quicker as he came closer. Stiles could feel the way he swelled up, resorting to both hands to drag him down even faster. One final buck of hips paired with a short cry, and he was drinking down thick seed. His open throat greedily took it all, tongue dragging over the cock as it was removed alongside a sharp curse. 

“Sorry,” his mate muttered, finger running around Stiles’ mouth to wipe away some of the cum dripping there, “your mouth is the best I’ve ever had, so...”

A trill of pride pranced through him at that statement. The idea of being the best someone like Theo had ever experienced was an amazing one. He had no doubt the wolf had had many partners, many different dallances, but here he was claiming this. 

Stiles smiled slightly at that, licking the last of the thick liquid from his lips in a motion that made the were growl. The just emptied cock jumped in response, already energetic all over again as it’s owner took action. 

He gasped as he was dragged to his feet only to be yanked forward onto the bed. His chest hit the sheets roughly and he tried to twist onto his back the second he caught himself. It was to no avail, however. 

Hand pressed down on his shoulders, a weight hanging over him in a shadow he could see spread out across the covers. The palms didn’t release their hold on him as he felt Theo move. Pressure was ground forward into him, a cruel reminder he hadn’t cum yet when his jeans were dragged tighter around his strain. 

“Alpha!” The title was a cry into the air, his body begging alongside his words for what it had had before. Fingers prodded at his entrance through his pants, tracing teasingly in a motion that had him keening. He opened his mouth wide as he moaned, body rocking in an attempt to gain more friction. 

Then he was released, left alone with his hips in the air and face buried in the bed. On reflex he started to move, to follow the one that had held him there. A deep throaty growl stopped him before he could even push his face from the sheets though. Hearing that sound kept him still, his body trembling slightly as he was forced to remain in deference to his alpha. 

He could feel the stickiness beginning to gather in his underwear. His hips shifted every few seconds, legs spread in order to keep his balance easier. It was such a shameful position, but Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to care one bit. Somewhere in the room he heard Theo moving things but he couldn’t see with his view obscured by the covers. 

“Think you can take me again, Stiles?” His body jolted at the surprise voice that suddenly sounded from somewhere behind him. The wolf was still moving around, but his deep, sultry tone almost seemed to be right in his ear. It made Stiles’ body flush hot, aching and shaking for what he knew to be coming. 

The problem was he hadn’t forgotten how hard it was the first time. In the beginning it had hurt, it had been impossible to just move on without the human breaking. He didn’t want that to happen again. 

“Is that a no?” Stiles shook his head against the bed, his breath hot against his own face as he spoke around the fabric. 

“I need to-I just need that...thing you did,” his skin was absolutely on fire as he told his mate what he needed. Thinking about the burning of muscle from when he took his fingers had Stiles writhing. It was surprisingly hard to keep yourself in one position when your mind was stuck on another. 

“Thing?” He swore he was going to kill that chimera. Theo was doing the stupid play thing again, forcing Stiles to tell him what he wanted. His voice was confident and cocky again, clearly aware of exactly what position he had him in, “What thing?”

“Your-” A whine came from him as he thought about it, about what he was trying to say. It was so shameful, so humiliating, but he wanted it. The craziest part is that Theo would probably do it no matter what. He just wanted to hear him say it as a part of some ridiculous power reassurance. And Stiles was just fine with playing along if that was what his alpha wanted, “Your fingers. I need your fingers, Theo.” 

A strangled noise followed by that rumbling reassurance. Stiles arched into the bed, presenting himself even further as he finally turned his head to find where the blonde had gone to. 

Something hit the bed right next to where he turned his nose, making him jump. A small plastic bottle filled with clear gel. The heat in his face impossibly doubled, eyes flicking over to look at the smirking asshole standing at the edge of the bed. 

“Why don’t you try your own?” Theo suggested sharply, grinning wolfishly at him. The faint point of canines slipped over his lips, only adding to his predatory attitude and driving his intention home. 

Stiles looked back at the offered container of lube, uncertainty ripe in him. He swallowed thickly, the aftertaste of his mate’s cum still clear on his tongue. Again he looked back at Theo, squirming as he grabbed the bottle. For a second he just stared at the chimera. His teeth dragged over his lip as he thought, debating it. 

Finally he strangled out, “I don’t know how...” 

His alpha’s cockiness softened at that admission. He dropped his uber confident attitude to climb into the bed, positioning himself behind Stiles comfortably. Stiles frowned when he suddenly found himself unable to see the wolf again. He certainly felt him though. 

Hands trailed over his raised hip, tracing the edge of his jeans slowly. Then they were pushing. His tee shirt slid down, slipping over his skin and bunching around his chest and shoulder blades. It left his hips and stomach completely exposed, free to feel the skin moving over them. 

“Alpha,” he whimpered at the sensation, his eyes beginning to burn as he felt the flow of love and admiration from the other. Another hand was added to the slow torture, slipping around his front and trailing down to catch his pant’s button. He bucked in the friction the second he felt pressure over his pulsing dick. 

Theo chuckled lowly over him in a sort of way only hot guys could manage. A ‘I know you want me, but you have to work for it’ sort of way. Or at least, that was what it seemed to Stiles. Admittedly he didn’t have much time on the clock around hot guys. 

It was a breath of relief to finally be free from that tight prison though. The blonde handled him so carefully, pulling down the annoying pants and underwear that had proven to do nothing but get in the way. Fabric slid down his thighs, his lower half completely open to air as the clothing was bunched around his knees. 

“Put some of that lube on your fingers,” Theo ordered, hands working over his skin soothingly. Stiles rushed to comply. A bead of cool gel was spread on his index finger only a second later, awkwardly held out in front of him as he tried to maintain his balance.

The bottle was abandoned in the sheets as soon as the wolf took his wrist in hand. It was pulled back behind him, pushing his shoulder to an awkward angle as his fingers were positioned directly in front of his entrance. 

“It’s really not hard,” the teen over him promised, still using his free hand to rub his skin in gentle circles, his chest rumbling, “Just pressed it in, one finger at a time. Like I did, okay?” 

Stiles nodded absently, lost in the situation too much already. He felt dazed as he started to uncomfortably poke at the ring of muscle. Skin opened and clenched awkwardly as his nail grazed it. He winced at the feeling, but his absolutely throbbing cock pushed him onward. 

Feeling the finger slide in had him gasping. There was this wall of resistance that quickly fell away to an open hall. It was squishy inside, pulsating and fleshy like you’d imagine brain matter to be. But there wasn’t really pleasure. It was just the feeling of having something in him, not good or bad, just there. 

“You got it?” The fingers circling over him moved up and down his spine, drawing more of a sensation that the one in him did. Stiles huffed at that, trying to wiggle the digit a little more. Lube spread over his walls with the motion. The cold gel warmed from body heat, a little more of a pressure building as his nails grazed over flesh. 

“It doesn’t really feel right,” Stiles muttered his evaluation without thinking, wiggling his hips slightly as he tried to move the finger a little deeper. He didn’t wait for a reply before moving onto the next part himself. Like Theo had, he added a second finger. It was dry until it entered him, spreading him just a bit further. 

The burn finally started to return. He groaned slightly at the feeling, trying to imitate how he’d been worked last time. His fingers scissored inside of him, pushing him open further though it still didn’t really feel good. 

A wet, slopping noise broke his concentration for a second. He glanced back at Theo, only to gasp when he saw what his mate was doing. 

Theo had his own length in hand, stroking himself up and down while already coated in a generous amount of lube. His burning eyes were fixed on Stiles like he was a great feast and the wolf had been starving for centuries. The alpha moaned as the human looked back at him. His mouth fell open breathlessly, gasping while he tried to keep himself in control. 

Stiles added a third finger without thinking. His insides started to relax, making this entry even easier than the first. It left him feeling much more filled, burning with desire as he tried to work the digits in and out quickly. All while watching his mate gain in attention. 

He pressed his hips back hard into his hand on reflex, and found himself surprised as he sparked something. It had his whole body arching, his mouth opening in a shout as he hit something inside. His hips kept moving back harder and harder, cock jumping as pleasure finally found its mark.

Only to have it stolen away as his hand was tugged roughly from it’s position. His wrist was held in a tight grasp behind his body, hole suddenly completely empty. 

“Stiles,” Theo’s words were nothing short of a snarl, but his eyes were too lidded to see more than a blur leaning over him, “You’re mine. Do you understand? You’re mine!”

He wasn’t given a chance to respond. Heat against his entrance was the only warning he got before the alpha was forcing him open. The sensation had him arching, trying to pull away unconsciously as his muscles burned from being stretched. 

Hands held him in place. The one not holding his wrist was bruising his hips again, keeping him still while the long length was pushed into him. There was that pleasure he’d been missing. Heat met heat as his walls were forced to be filled. Stiles could feel the pulsing inside him, feel the nails on his hip, in his wrist. 

His chest pressed fully against the bed, legs trying to spread further only to be stopped by the clothes around his knees. Only when Theo stopped pushing in did he feel like he could breathe again. He gasped, his eyes watering as his body adjusted. 

“Okay baby?” He whimpered at the question. His whole body shuddered as he tried to get used to the position. It wasn’t hard to tell Theo wanted to move; he was still making very small movements with his hips that allowed for very small drags and pushes. 

That was fine. Stiles felt wet inside of him, under him, and he choked on his own saliva. He buried his face in the blanket again as he realized what had happened. His supporting hand grabbed fistfuls of fabric in response, feeling his whole being aflame with shame. 

“Stiles?” To his horror, Theo snaked his hand under his body. Lithe fingers wrapped around his dripping cock, trailing the length curiously before stopping. “Did you cum?” He could appreciate he didn’t sound like he was mocking, but it was still embarrassing. 

“Hey,” lips pressed into the small of his back, the flesh inside of him shifting as he leaned down to reach his skin, “it’s fine. I’m glad you feel good. Think you’re ready for me to move?”

The human nodded slowly, still feeling horrified. But he completely forgot about that when Theo struck true. 

It only took one thrust for him to lose whatever sanity he’d had left. The drag of skin as Theo pulled out, only to feel it all reverse as he pounded back into him. That had Stiles screaming, his throat growing raw as he lost his mind. Something inside of him only added to the pleasure.

He thought it was probably the mate bond. It screamed right along with him as he thought about the fact that his mate was taking him. It reveled in the claws tearing at his hip and wrist; praising the wolf’s strength. It demanded his appreciation. Ordered him to enjoy what was happening in a way that should’ve absolutely terrified him.

Like he had no control. Like he was a puppet to the bond, but at the same time not. Stiles felt lost in a maze of pleasure as Theo completely made love to him. Because it was love, love that he could feel surrounding him as his mate let it all out. Their tethers were completely open to each other, every emotion being shared.  


And it felt good.

“THEO!” Stiles could feel the drool dripping from his lips as he continued to shout. Every word out of his mouth-the ones that could actually be considered words-was either his alpha’s name, or encouragement. Something the other took in full. Every screech for more was rewarded by exactly that. 

It almost felt like he was tearing holes in the covers with how hard he grasped it with his unrestrained hand. His hand was clenched tight in a fist around the fabric in an attempt to keep himself anchored. He could feel wetness against his face and belatedly realized he was sobbing alongside his screaming. 

Hot tears stained his cheeks as Theo drove him closer to something. He’d already leapt from the edge and now had no clue where he was heading. His hips were completely weak by now. Supernatural strength had taken its toll and was now the only thing holding him up as he was struck again and again. 

Then, Stiles was suddenly being twisted. One of his knees was yanked free from his jeans so Theo could raise it up. His shoulder struck into the bed, body half on its side a way that made it easier to see his mate. But it also allowed him to reach even deeper in him; to that place he’d managed to strike last time. 

He couldn’t help the thought that his throat was probably bleeding from how loud he was. Anyone who heard the sounds he was making would probably think he was being tortured, but it just felt so amazing. 

Stiles stared hazily back up at Theo as he hung over him. His gaze was too fuzzy to actually see anything, but he heard his breath quicken. He felt the swelling inside of him and knew they were both close.

He shuddered as he reached his limit. Not even one word of warning was manageable as he reached the peak of his loudness. His walls clenched down tightly in response to his own release as he stained the sheets, forcing Theo to follow him. 

The hot seed spilling inside of his bed had him gasping. It was like his voice was suddenly turned off, tiny noises all that he could manage as he trembled. His whole body felt numb. He couldn’t feel anything but the heat inside him. 

Stiles’ muscles all gave out on him. He fell completely limp against the bed, focusing on breathing as he closed his eyes. When Theo pulled out of him he found himself horribly empty, whimpering at the loss but unable to do a thing. All he became aware of after that was a low rumble sound as he blacked out. 

Strange, was the only thing he could describe it as. He wasn’t unconscious, but he also wasn’t lucid. He was in between. Feeling the movement and hearing distant things; unable to process or comprehend those things. 

The only thing that mattered in that moment was that he was with his mate, his alpha. He would keep him safe. Stiles knew it. He absolutely knew that. Never again would he doubt his alpha. 

His alpha loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there's the smut! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Armed Parental Supervision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does your father have the authority to sign himself out of the hospital early to hunt you down?”
> 
> ...
> 
> They were both dead.

******  
Stiles came back to himself in fragments. Not even once did he feel alone, thanks to Theo remaining. He was pulled securely into his mate’s chest, completely enveloped in safety. His body was still too numb but he didn’t care. 

First came back his hearing. With it, the gentle whispers of comfort from the wolf. Small things, little reassurances that kept him completely relaxed. Then his sight. Though, all he could really see was Theo’s chest. His eyes were burning and swollen; tears had an ugly side effect that he really didn’t appreciate.

The rest came back into orbit soon after. Stiles couldn’t even feel most of his body, seeing as it had been fucked into the last century. Sometime after he’d blacked out his alpha had wrapped his wrist and hip. More bandages to add to his collection. 

Instead of trying to pull away or feeling humiliated like he had last time, the human actually buried himself deeper into the embrace. He breathed in Theo’s smell, mixing with the musky scent of sex in a way that intoxicated him. Completely bare of clothes and curled over the sheets in a safe hold. A situation he had never imagined himself to be in. 

“Stiles?” Lips ghosted over his forehead as the quiet reassurances ended. The fingers carding over his scalp slipped down to catch his face and turn it up. Though those eyes were blue once more, Stiles felt like he could still only see burning gold. His mate’s true eyes. Not his false ones. 

There was a small, sweet smile on the chimera’s face. It was everything. He felt a soft heat bubble under his skin, glowing under the love flooding off his mate. In response he smiled back tiredly. Just as soft and just as sweet in a way that made the other chuckle. 

“How are you?” Theo was so gentle with him. Every touch now was like the alpha was handling the most fragile of glass with his supernatural strength dialled up to eleven. And that was somehow the part that got him the most. Nearly everyone treated him like glass; the weak and defenseless human they had to make sure didn’t shatter. 

But when the blonde did it, he didn’t feel underestimated or babied. He just felt cared for. 

“Dying,” Stiles muttered for dramatic effect, letting his tone come out too whiny and complaining. In truth he was probably not going to be moving for a while. Which put a kink in his plan to visit his father, though he should’ve seen this coming considering how out of the action he was last time. Days of rest and wasted time awaited him now. 

“Don’t joke about that,” Theo sighed, nuzzling into his hair, “Are you seriously hurt? Do you want me to take your pain?” 

“Not really,” the human took pity on the chimera, softening his voice as he nudged his head up to gain more connection in the nuzzle, “Right now it’s just...sort of numb. I can’t feel much.” 

“Shit, sorry.” He felt a genuine flush of guilt at that. Stiles was actually somewhat concerned about how easy it was for his alpha to feel bad. Theo definitely hid it well. He never would’ve been able to tell if he wasn’t bound to him. 

It really only made sense. Sometimes it truly slipped his mind that his childhood friend was actually a victim of abuse. Not to mention all the traumas he had undoubtedly suffered since... 

“Stiles-”

Whatever he’d been about to say was left to the air when a ringing suddenly sounded throughout the house. It had both of them jumping, Stiles wincing pitifully as his whole body was assaulted by achiness. 

“Is that...the doorbell?” He asked this incredulously, looking to the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. “It’s almost six at night. Who’re you expecting?!” 

Fuck. Stiles had been blacked out far longer than he intended. Hours! Hours unaware of anything and completely out of it. Because that was great for his already slim chances of survival. Sure, Theo would’ve protected him with his life, but he would’ve just been a liability. What’d they been thinking? Especially with the Dread Doctors still out and about.

“The Dread Doctors don’t use doorbells, right?” His slightly hysterical question was met with a judging stare. Which really wasn’t fair since it was a genuine inquiry. It’s not like he was the one that had all the info on those retro-french fools. 

Viva la chivalry! Maybe they understood that at the very least. 

“Uh, Stiles?” He scowled at his mate’s sudden unease. The way the blonde paled and began looking around them in concern was not promising in the case of crazy scientists. 

“What?!” 

“Does your father have the authority to sign himself out of the hospital early to hunt you down?”

...

They were both dead. Well and truly dead. It had been a nice life, but it was over now. Stiles was dead by proxy for going along with this fuckery. Theo was dead simply for being a fucker. Hopefully his dad had brought his gun at the very least so it would be a quick death. 

“Okay, don’t panic,” Theo wasn’t very convincing considering he was still very pale and unsteady as he pulled away from him, “We have nothing to hide.” 

“Right,” oh, he was not amused, “except for me being unable to move an inch, naked, and still in need of a bath. Not to mention I was supposed to visit the hospital earlier and completely ditched without warning, Scott probably told his story of events already, and since he’s the sheriff he’s likely armed.”

“...well,” his mate shook his head as he sat up in the bed, resigning himself to his fate, “at least I got to love you before I died.”

That had Stiles blushing, still frozen in place when the blonde ducked to press a slow kiss to his lips. With that completed, he offered one last smile before setting into motion trying to make the situation less incriminating for him. 

Time for his mate to remeet his dad.   
******   
“Theo?! I know you’re in there, your truck’s here! Open up!” Well, his father had his ‘sheriff voice’ activated. Stiles might just get out of this alive, albeit covered in his mate’s blood. A prospect that was unacceptable to him in actuality. It was seriously frightening how willing he was to defend the wolf against his dad. 

Said wolf had a far lower chance of survival. Sure, he’d wiped Stiles down while he was blacked out and cleaned up the majority of their mess, but the human was still completely unable to move. His hair was a rat’s nest and his clothes were borrowed. 

The worst would probably be the bandages though. 

Yeah. Theo was going to be six feet under by the end of the hour. 

At least he’d done the work of carrying Stiles down to the living room, returning him to his home on the couch. He’d become quite familiar with the soft cushions recently. It would be a good place to watch his mate’s demise from.

“I’m not going to die,” Theo muttered as he wiped his palm against his shirt nervously. The sheriff was still banging on the door, shouting for the chimera to let him in. None of this was an encouraging situation. 

“Just...wait here,” he muttered, leaving the room to head in the direction of the foyer. Stiles couldn’t help the way he grew tense, biting back a whimper as he watched his mate’s back move away. The stupid aftereffects of sex when he became an absolute dependant. That had to be it. 

All too suddenly, the shouting and banging stopped. He was too far away to hear whatever occurred. There was a second of raised voices before all went quiet. He didn’t hear a gunshot though, so that was a good sign.

But then there were steps thudding his way. That was when Stiles realized he hadn’t thought about what to say to his father. How could he explain? How could he tell him about Donovan? About everything?

His chest seized up. A rush of panic overwhelmed him, causing his bond to screech out for his mate. He pressed himself back into the cushions in an attempt to put as much distance between the situation and himself as humanly possibly. That was a mistake, which his body bemoaned the whole time. 

“Stiles?” Theo reappeared in the room before his dad. That was the only comfort he had, his view of the parent hidden behind the blonde. Then his view was overtaken by nothing other than his alpha. He was pressed against fabric, held close without putting pressure on his wounds. 

“It’s okay,” was murmured in his ear, fingers running smoothly in circles on his neck, “he’s your father. He’ll listen.”

Do witches exist too? Because surely Stiles had been enchanted. How else could he be so susceptible to the chimera’s words? How else could he be calmed with just that?

“Son,” he blinked as he was pulled from the safety of Theo’s embrace, staring up at his father like a deer caught in headlights, “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

It looked as though he would be telling his story a second time that day.


	10. Fielding Questions

******  
Stiles really was overjoyed to see his father again. Even his fear of being discovered was great, the last time he’d seen the strained parent he’d been on his deathbed. Hearing he was okay through third parties and phones had nothing on seeing it. 

Sure, he was clearly still sore. He walked to the couch opposite him and Theo with heavy steps, keeping his weight off of his wound as best he could manage. When he settled down it wasn’t hard for the son to recognize he hadn’t been sleeping. The dark bags and shakiness was a telltale sign he’d learned to read years before. 

Still, he stayed attentive and listened the whole way through. Every sentence and word was taken in, then analyzed in that way the sheriff used when looking for a crime.

Because he obviously considered this a crime from the moment he decided to come find his son. There had only been a second before Stiles started telling his story when he was simply a father. After, it’d been nothing but an officer of the law. 

It hurt. 

Theo never let go of him. He kept the still weak human curled in his lap the whole time, held close against his chest defensively. A few times he spoke up to deliver his side of the tale, but mostly he just offered silent support to his struggling mate. 

As things went on though, Stiles became more and more fearful of his father’s reaction. The elder man had most definitely not missed his bandages and soreness. The mate bite covered in white on his neck being the most clear. It didn’t paint a good picture. 

He tried to keep the description of the bond as vague as possible; careful to never paint Theo as a bad guy. His father’s view of things had already been colored by Scott’s storytelling. The true alpha’s morale code meant the sheriff was more inclined to listen to him. 

Which really didn’t speak well for how he would take this.  
******  
Just like with Derek, Stiles lied and claimed Theo had offered to save his life free of charge. That had the elder man nodding in a single show of gratitude before he went back to being serious. There were no interruptions until he finished his story, and then there was only tense silence while it was taken in. 

Stiles felt horribly agitated as he watched his father comprehend it all. He felt like he could literally see the cogs of his mind working while he sorted everything. Either ‘good’ or ‘bad’. He knew he loved his father. So, so much...

But he was like Scott. Black and white. Good and evil. It was part of what made him a good officer, but not of what made him a good father. 

He would either choose to be a man of the law, or Stiles’ father. A situation he’d been through before-many times before-and knew what he would decide. 

“Everything between you two has been completely consensual?” The first question he bothered to speak up with was clearly one of the more important and shaky ones. It had Theo sparking with guilt, forcing himself to reign in his emotions in a way his mate could physically feel. 

A tightness in his chest, desperation and love, shame and fear. He’d coerced him-blackmailed him. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t-

Stiles gripped his hand tight out of sight from his father, pasting on a small loving smile as he answered against the rapid fire feelings and thoughts, “Yes, Dad. Would I really still be with him if I didn’t want this?”

His mate calmed slightly at that. A new wave of gratefulness for being forgiven was sent his way, making Stiles relax. He wiggled his shoulders, sinking back into the embrace completely at ease in a show of trust that his father didn’t miss. 

“And the bandages?”

“You weren’t about to question me and Malia playing with bondage equipment, but you’re going to ask about these?” His father coughed awkwardly at the reminder, Theo tightening his grip as a flash of jealousy seized him. That was just great, really. Now Stiles had to worry about fucking bdsm in bed. There was no way the possessive alpha would just let him go. 

“Right...” the sheriff saved his son unknowingly, drawing back the chimera’s attention before he could jump him right then and there, “Stiles?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you happy?” He froze up at the question. His dad clasped his hands, leaning forward seriously in a similar pose to Theo when they’d been talking earlier. 

‘Was he happy?’ Stiles stopped to think about it. Neither of them rushed him, watching carefully in wait for his answer. Considering everything, no matter what had happened or what it cost him, he was certain of his answer. That, in and of itself, was a massive anomaly. The anxious human was hardly ever certain of everything. 

There was always a second or third layer. More to what seemed obvious at first glance. But no. He really was, well and truly-

“I am,” he admitted. On instinct alone he leaned back to press a kiss to Theo’s neck in the exact same spot his bite was. The wolf rumbled in praise at that, nuzzling into him happily in return. There was an absolute overflow of love and giddiness from him now, delivered in kisses pressed around his chin as he chuckled.

They got lost in the mate bond. The world disappeared as they kissed at each other. It wasn’t heated passion that fueled them though, just pure love. 

Love. 

Oh shit.

Stiles pulled away before he could fall further down the rabbit hole. His mate was looking at him strangely, wide eyed in shock with his mouth open slightly. At least it answered the question of whether or not he’d read that emotion. 

His father saved him from explaining by stealing away their focus. 

“Can you two answer a few more questions for me?” He nodded quickly without even considering the request. His hips moved over his mate’s lap as he pulled himself a tiny bit away, putting more distance between. 

He could still feel the shock and bewilderment from Theo. Along with a small twist of hope. Hope that he’d felt what he thought he felt. Stiles wasn’t sure what to feel. 

Yes, he was happy. Very happy. Happier than he’d been in ages!

But the fact remained he barely knew the alpha chimera. It had been years since they were good friends, and they’d only been back together for a couple months. So this had to be another effect of the bond, right?

He couldn’t actually love Theo when he didn’t even know the supernatural. He’d specifically stated he didn’t love the wolf only a few days earlier. It was just a mistake. A rush of endorphins that tricked his mind. 

Love was not something that formed in only a handful of days with a psychotic killer. It just wasn’t.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit short, but I'm finding my inspiration in short bursts these last few days. Please accept a baby chapter~


	11. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chose Theo.

*******   
All in all, the sheriff hadn’t pulled his gun once. Stiles would call that a massive win. He’d thought by now at least one of them would be bleeding out over the expensive carpet. Maybe both if his father went to the extreme with his black and white ideals. 

It still seemed that they were on thin ice though. Every answer given to the concerned man was carefully scrutinized and debated. He considered everything, judging their every action openly and bluntly. 

Somewhere after the millionth question about if Stiles was sure about being with the psychotic alpha chimera, his eyes were starting to slip shut without permission. The late hour and earlier ‘exercise’ had him far more exhausted than he’d thought. It only took a short time after his sixtieth yawn (or so it seemed) for Theo to act in his mate’s interest.

“Sorry, Mr. Stilinski,” he interrupted the next question roughly, not caring honestly one bit. It was just the same question he’d already asked. Worded differently in an attempt to trip up any lies, but was just a waste of time. “Stiles needs his sleep. Would you mind asking the rest of your questions in the morning? You can have one of the guest rooms.”

The older man blinked at his interruption, finally seeming to realize his son’s near unconsciousness. For a moment he seemed like he wanted to argue. To complain about the wolf’s rudeness and blow him off. 

Then his parental instincts kicked in at last. 

“Uh-yeah,” he stuttered, sounding surprised with himself, “thank you.” 

Theo didn’t bother entertaining the injured elder one more second. His main priority was the half asleep human in his embrace, completely sunken into his arms again. They only stayed long enough for Stiles to give a mumbled out, “Good night, Dad.”

Then the protective mate was stealing his partner away from the gentleman. There was a quiet call in argument to him carrying his son towards the stairs, but he ignored it.

Stiles felt a rush of anger and irritation through his sleep-muddled mind. The blonde was frustrated at his father. It was sadly a sentiment he could understand and commiserate with. 

He’d known his father would act as the sheriff before his actually parental role. It’s always been that way. There’d never been any doubt this time would be different from all the other times. 

Still, some part of him had hoped...Just this once. Maybe he could’ve just been happy for Stiles instead of looking for a crime to chase. 

“Are you okay, Stiles?” Gentle arms held him close to Theo’s warm chest as he was carried upstairs. They wound around his back and under his legs, body seemingly weightless to the supernatural chimera. 

It was something he found himself grateful for. Stiles wasn’t even sure he could still claim to be awake with how much his mind was already shutting down. Everything was a shadow, a flicker of half consciousness. 

He’d never have been able to get himself up the steps. Even if he completely ignored the numbness in his body that had yet to feel better. His eyes had stopped burning; his throat a little better, but his father had clearly been frightened by the state he was in. 

Not to worry! It was just the amazing sex that left him in such a trashy state! 

They had skirted around that situation pretty professionally after the first few mentions. Stiles couldn’t blame his father; even he himself felt disgusting. 

Everything hurt, his bandages were scratchy, his whole being was rattled by emotions he didn’t understand...Seriously? What even was ‘love’?

...

Nope. Stiles wasn’t playing this game while basically asleep in his mate’s arms. 

As he felt himself get set down on soft sheets, his loose clothing being pulled from his body by soft hands, the last of his wakefulness abandoned him. All he could manage before he truly passed out was one last sentence directed to the kind alpha.

“I can’t answer you, Theo...”  
******  
Waking alone was the most frightful thing Stiles had ever experienced. His body was strangely cold, absent of the warmth he’d gotten used to Theo providing with his own body. His mate wasn’t in bed with him. It didn’t even seem he’d slept in it. 

The terrible breathless feeling overcoming him made Stiles want to drown himself. As soon as he realized he was alone, that his mate was not nearby and he didn’t know where he was, his neck began to burn. 

Specifically, his mate bite began to burn. It itched under the bandage, making him want to scratch at the skin until it bleed. Then that itch became stronger. It kept building until he felt hot and chilly at once, nerves on fire under his skin and lungs struggling to keep up with the air going through them. 

“Theo,” he whimpered his alpha’s name desperately, scrambling to his knees on the sheets and looking around in a flurry. Memories of the night before were sharp on his mind, clear as crystalis. 

His father, who had a gun and disapproved of Theo, had been here. Now the chimera was-

“Theo!” His throat was still raw as he raised his voice. It turned his cry into a cough, hunching over himself as his chest rattled. A lance of fear and concern struck him then, and Stiles was so relieved he felt his eyes beginning to burn. 

The bond called to him, emotions still available for him to feel as the sudden thudding of footsteps became audible to his human hearing. He looked at the door hopefully, hands clenching tight enough around the blankets to make them hurt. 

When the door flew open to reveal a ruffled blonde though, he couldn’t even care less that he wasn’t dressed. Stiles flew from the bed, launching himself at the concerned mate before Theo could say a word. 

His body didn’t completely agree with the action. This led to his legs giving out a second before he could grab the chimera. 

It hardly mattered. Arms caught him before he could come close to collapsing. They wound around his bare waist, pulling him flush to his mate with care. Stiles barely could keep up with what was happening. A sentiment that was forgotten as his face was pulled up so meet Theo’s.

He melted from the kiss, loving the heat inside his mouth and shuddering as the rough invading tongue scraped against his walls. Their bodies rubbed against each other in excitement. When they began to react though, Theo released him.

“Sorry,” he gasped, breathless, “Your father had a few more questions. I wanted to get back before you woke.”

Stiles hummed at that, the burning completely gone now that he had his mate in his arms again. He just felt sleepy and content. That feeling led him, helping him relax against the other teen’s chest. Theo kept him close, rubbing his hands comfortingly up and down his spine. 

It was all very strange. Very abnormal and wrong in many ways. Stiles had seemingly been brainwashed by the bite; changed in ways he never could’ve imagined.

But if he was happy, then maybe it’d be okay to eat from the devil’s plate. Hadn’t he done enough? Been through and sacrificed enough? All the pain and suffering and horrors he’d endured, hadn't he given enough to get something back? Something he chose, that made him happy?

He chose Theo.

“Theo,” he whispered against the chimera’s chest, lips brushing over skin intimately as he nuzzled into his mate, “Thank you. Give me time, and I’ll find the answer you want.”

For a moment it didn’t seem like he would answer. His body tensed against Stiles for only a second, and then he was relaxing even more than before. 

“Take all the time you need Stiles. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
